


Aspects of Beauty

by bigtittygothbf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artists, M/M, SasoDei - Freeform, SasoDei Week 2021, art accident, its my birthday i deserve it, its pretty self indulgent, rizo writes, street artist deidara, woodworker sasori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf
Summary: both of them have different mindsets about art. but theres only one thing they both find beautiful
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Aspects of Beauty

Sasori suddenly jolted awake at the sound of a thunder roaring across the sky. It was dark, so very dark outside, only the lightning here and there provided temporary light as they snapped down in a flash. As they came, they were gone, only lasting for one second. He made a face, expression scrunching up at the lack of warmth from beside him. 

So Deidara was still out it seems.  
It not only infuriated Sasori but also made him worry. The storm started to pick up, rain strongly hitting the window. The redhead hid his head under his pillow as he curled up. Storms like these triggered him so much he was afraid of spiraling into a serious panic attack. 

Just as he was about to let his train of thoughts go further, an extremly warm hand trailed up along his spine. Letting out a relieved sigh he slowly relaxed against the matress. Turning slowly, he peeked at his boyfriend, blonde hair damp, already in pajama shorts. Deidara carefully climbed into their shared king sized bed, pulling Sasori onto his chest. 

"You scared me, brat.." He muttered, nuzzling into Deidara's pecks. Sasori inhaled his comforting scent and all the sudden felt sleepy as calm washed over him like waves at a sandy shore.  
"I got home before the storm could pick up more, I just needed a long shower, hn. One of my paint cans exploded and it got into my hair." The blonde grimanced bitterly. He was just about to open his mouth again when soft snores hit his working ear. Sasori fell asleep on him, which was an usual thing with them, especially when Sasori overworked himself. 

Deidara just stared.  
Tucking a stray red lock of hair away from his boyfriend's face, he let his eyes roam over his facial features like he always did. Well groomed red brows, big doe eyes now closed. A scar here and there, but those were barely noticeable, unlike on Deidara's face. Plump lips, slightly open as he snoozed comfortably. Deidara gave him a soft squeeze and Sasori purred at that, snuggling closer if that was even possible, considering his head was in the small valley on Deidara's man pecks.  
Deidara let his right hand travel to Sasori's back and rested it ontop of his tattoo. He delicately followed the pretty desing of a red scorpion that decorated soft skin. The bright red of the ink on Sasori's back created a sharp contrast against his pale color. He hummed quietly, pulling the blanket over Sasori a little more. He listened to the storm for a while, staring at the ceiling tapestry, both of his arms around his boyfriend. Deidara can't remember the time he fell asleep, but he remembered what he was thinking about.

Sasori is beautiful.

The redhead awoke the next morning very early. Blinking the sleep away from his eyes, he looked out the window to find out it was still raining, but it was just softly pitter-pattering against the window now. That comforted Sasori. Twisting in the sheets, he turned towards Deidara, and froze up.

The blonde was laying on his stomach, hair everywhere, one arm around Sasori's waist and the other under his pillow. He took steady breaths, chest rising and falling in a pleasant rhythm. He could never get enough of this sight every morning, even though they've been together for 8 years now. Slowly he let his hand snake upwards on Deidara's arm to stop at his shoulder. He marveled at the gorgeous intricate desing etched into his freckled skin. Both of Deidara's arms were covered in a full sleeve and Sasori loved it. Leaning up on his elbow, his hand carefully traveled further, swiping blonde hair away from a lovely freckled, scarred face. Deidara's eye incident haven't been the nicest thing, but the scar isn't that awful in Sasori's opinion. He loved tracing it with the lightest of strokes, and Deidara always let him. He could never get enough of his boyfriend's pools of ocean for eyes, even though one of them was murky and darker now. With a deep sigh that was full of love, he cuddled closer to the blond, hands going to his back in an instant. He memorised all of his freckles by now as he idly ran his fingers over them in the shape of their fave constellations. That earned Sasori a breathy moan from his love, and his lips stretched into a lazy smile. 

Deidara is beautiful.


End file.
